The boy who changed everything
by My-Little-Imagination
Summary: Blaine was confused and when he met him he only got more confused and denied who he was, but can one boy really change everything? AU Klaine. Summary fail, but please read. Enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this came to me as an AU Crisscolfer, but since some Klainers do not like Crisscolfer, I decided to make it Klaine style, but you can take it as whichever ship you want :D Sorry for any spelling or grammatic mistakes, my pc doesn't have spellcheck xD Please, enjoy. **

''The Vixon Villa? What the hell kinda club name is that? It sounds like a strip club,'' Blaine said disapprovingly whilst examining the exterior of the building in front of him.  
>''That's because it is!'' Wesley retorted. David smirked from behind him and nodded his head.<br>''No! You guys said you're gonna take me out to relax and forget about my fight with Michelle. Strip clubs were never mentioned in our deal!'' Blaine told his friends fratically.  
>''Oh come on, Blaine! What better place to forget about Michelle than a club filled with beautiful women whose job is to satisfy your every need?'' David said hurredly, pleading to go inside already. Frankly, the weather was chilly for that time of year.<br>''I don't want other women to satisfy my needs, and I don't even have needs. Michelle satisfies my needs enough, thank you very much, and I-I love her.'' Blaine said defensively, but neither of his friends missed Blaine's hesitation in his last remark.  
>''Look, if you don't like it, we'll leave immediately, but give it a try. You don't even have to do anything apart from just hanging out and drink a couple of rounds. Okay?'' Wesley explained. Blaine was going to protest, but the pleading looks in of his friends were too much.<br>''Alright, alright! A few hours wouldn't hurt.'' Blaine admitted defeatedly. Before he could finish his sentence, Wesley and David grabbed him by each of his arms and pushed him towards the front door. They showed their ID card to the security, proving that they are of 21 years of age, and stepped inside what seemed to be a whole new world. The three boys gazed around the club in astonishment. The ceiling was high, supporting various cristal chandeliers in between golden columbs wrapped up in silver silk that shone colourfully by the multicoloured spotlights scattered around the floors and walls. They saw three stages on either side of the club boarding numerous chairs, tables and booths, each having a cristal pole at its centre. On the other side of the club was a long cocktail bar being attended by two men and two women. On the far end of one wall they saw a small door which they all guessed led to the corridor filled with seperate rooms used for sexual purposes.  
>''Wow! This place is kinda fancy, don't you think?'' Blaine said, turing around to look at his friends. ''I wonder how much a simple mineral water bottle is priced here,'' Blaine thought, whilst gazing a look around the club again.<br>''Who cares? We'll be dammed if you even consider on drinking water tonight. Plus, we're rich, right?'' wesley retorted once more and made his way towards an empty booth.  
>''Yeah, I guess so.'' Blaine muttered, following Wesley with David on his heels.<p>

**Xoxo**

After a few drinks Wesley and David had already begun to get buzzed compared to Blaine, who was more or less just starting to forget about his fight with his girlfriend the night before. She had started to get angry at Blaine for no reason and all he'd do would frustrate her. Blaine couldn't take it anymore and blew up, defending himself. Michelle had never seen him act that way in the one and a half years they spent together and truthfully, she was taken aback. She was starting to appologise when Blaine exploded and stated that he didn't feel like her shit anymore and left to spend the next day at David's house. While he was there, he couldn't help but feel releaved by what happened with Michelle. He couldn't deny that his feelings for her had never been strong, and if it wasn't for his father he would have never met her and be somewhat forced to be with her. He thought about how he felt when they got intimate with eachother; they didn't get intimate much and when they did it was only because she wouldn't stop nagging him and frankly, Blaine being the young man that he is, needed release too. Whenever they were done, he'd watch her sleep and think about how it felt. It felt good, yes, but only physically. There never was anything there emotionally. He didn't feel the bond two people should feel after they make love, but that was just it; there was no love between them. It was all just physical. Blaine had tried his best to feel some kind of love for Michelle, he really did! But something inside just never felt right. The thing is, he didn't know what it was.

He swallowed another drink and looked around the club once more and noticed something he didn't before. On one stage there was a boy dancing seductively. He wore black short shorts with knee high laced boots and had his upper body bare, only supporting a black silk bow around his long neck. His shiney brown hair was perfectly refined and his eyes were a piercing blue. His skin was pale and shining with glitter, reflecting the lights around him. ''_Edward Cullen has nothing on this guy!_'' Blaine thought, which he immediately retrieved.  
>''Hey, Wes?'' Blaine stated.<br>''Yeah?'' Wesley answered, turning his face away from the woman pole dancing on another stage.  
>''How come there are men dancing too?'' Blaine asked in confusion.<br>''Oh! I forgot to tell you; this strip clubs cateres to the gay community also. One section of the club is for men seeking men, the other is for men seeking women and another is for women seeking men'' Wesley explained.  
>''Ohhh! Well what about women seeking women?'' Blaine asked curiously.<br>''Oh, they use the same setion as men seeking women'' Wesley answered.  
>''Well that's not fair!'' Blaine stated. David nodded while Wesley shrugged. Blaine thought back to the boy dancing behind him.<br>''What section is over there?'' Blaine asked, pointing at the boy's stage. Wesely analised the area quickly.  
>''Men seeking men'' He relies hastly. Blaine felt something in his stomach twist at the words and a smile made his was onto his face. He looked back and examined the boy once more. ''<em>Why am I smiling like an idiot? Why does me knowing that the boy is gay make me so happy? So what if he is, he's beautiful and can be whatever he wants to be-wait! Did i just say he's beautiful?<em>'' Blaine examined the boy with even more intensity. ''_Yes, alright, he's beautiful, I admit it. Straight men can think that a guy an be beautiful without judgment, right? Wait, why is my heart racing. It's just the beat of the music, right? Why does my stomach feel funny? Why-_''  
>''BLAINE!'' David shouted.<br>''Huh? W-what?'' Blaine stuttered after turning his head so fast he's sure he got whiplash.  
>''You've been staring at that boy for a few minutes, buddy. You okay?'' Wesely asked worredly.<br>''Yeah, yeah. He-he's a really good dancer, heh.'' Blaine explained, blushing slightly.  
>''Yeah, uh-huh'' David said, disbelievingly.<br>''What?''Blaine said in defence.  
>''Go talk to him.'' Wesely simply said.<br>''What?'' Blaine was lost for words.  
>''.. You know? You say something and then he says something back?'' David replied mockingly.<br>''Why should I? I'm straight, remember?'' Blaine said in what seemed like disappointment.  
>''Oh who are you kidding!'' David exclaimed while Wesley laughed.<br>''What's that suppose to mea-'' Blaine asked before a voice of an angel intergected him.  
>''Excuse me fellas, would you like another drink? Or maybe some finger food? Whatever fits your needs, we got it!'' The boy who was dancing earlier asked politely and winked at Blaine. Blaine's heart stopped and his breath got stuck. The other two boys didn't miss the blush on his face and smirked.<br>''We're fine, thanks.'' David said with a smile. ''Blaine, do you want anything?'' he asked, grinning while Wesley snickered. Blaine got back to Earth and looked at the two boys for a second and turned back to the beautiful boy a few inches away from him.  
>''Uh-I-ah-no, no, nothing for me, thank you.'' Blaine slightly squeeked. The boy smiled and nodded.<br>''Well, if _you_ ever need anything, ask for Kurt, okay? I'll be at your service promptly'' The boy-Kurt walked off , not before flashing a smile directly towards Blaine and added another wink. Blaine stared at Kurt until he couldn't see him anymore and turned towards his friends sitting in front of him.  
>''That was not cool!'' Blaine almost yelled at his friends.<br>'' Are you kidding? That was hilarious!'' David exclaimed, laughing along with Wesley.  
>''No! It wasn't! I'm STRAIGHT, damn it! STRAIGHT! Do you understand me? STRAIGHT'' Blaine all but yelled above the laud background music around them and walked off, exiting the club, leaving a biwildered Wes and David behind.<p>

**Xoxo**

Blaine walked and walked. His feet moved on auto pilot while his head was racing. ''_I am not gay! Father said it is a sin! I never felt anything for other guys before? Why tonight? No, no I cannot be. Father would never approve. I was raised right! Homosexuality is not allowed within my family. Yes I accept homosexuality, but that doesn't make me gay, right? Guh! I'm straight, damn it! Straight!'' _ His legs stopped moving and Blaine looked up to see that he'd stopped infront of his girlfriend's house. He rang the door bell and in seconds the door swung open and Michelle appeared at the door. Before she got a chance to talk, Blaine forced his lips onto hers and kissed her fiercly. ''_I'm straight!_'' He shoved her back into her home and carried her into her bedroom. ''_I'm straight!_'' He layed her on the bed and climbed on top of her and started to undress both of them hastly. ''_I'm straight, damn it!''_

**Xoxo**

Needless to say, Blaine had sex with his girlfriend that night. But when he slept, all he could dream about was making love to that beautiful, angelic, dancing boy.

**xoxo **__

**To be continued, of course :P **

**Thanks for reading :D If you like it, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey you guys, so here's chapter two :D Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am writing it! This chapter contains VERY mild sexual content and language. Enjoy! :D**

Blaine woke up early that day, too early. He looked at the bedside table and focused his eyes on the digital clock that was glowing 5:30 in a bright red light. He sighed and turned around to look at his sleeping girlfriend. Once again, he thought. He thought about what he had done last night and how he felt. ''_What came over me?_'' Blaine sat upright on the bed, resting his back on the bedhead behind him, closed his eyes and thought harder. ''_I feel nothing,_'' he thought. Blaine felt like he always felt after sex; empty. It felt good doing it, yes. The force of which they had fucked was strong and it felt good to relieve himself of that anger and pain and for a few minutes he wasn't confused anymore, but when they were done Blaine slept soundly and with that sleep came a dream, a dream in which instead of having his girlfriend underneath him, he had the boy, he had Kurt moaning his name in that pure angelic voice that filled Blaine's heart with joy. He felt his breath hit his panting face with every movement they made. He felt his nails dig erotically into his back, whilst his legs were gently wrapped around Blaine's waist for support. Staring at the opposite wall in the dimmed room, Blaine couldn't help but notice how different he felt in the dream compared to how he felt a few minutes before he slept. In the dream he felt his heart flatter at the sight of Kurt underneath him, sweaty faced and smiling contently, letting out little moans here and there. Those beautiful blue eyes glistening, looking at Blaine with love and lust-and that's were it hit him. The feeling he had, it was the feeling of love. He never experienced it with Michelle, but he knew what it must feel like. He took a deep breath and sighed once again.

Right now, awake, he felt confused. Why did he dream about a boy right after having sex with his girlfriend and why did he enjoy it so much and why is it that something deep inside him wants him to go back to sleep to see Kurt's face again? These thoughts circled around his head for the next few minutes and before he knew it, Michelle stired awake. Blaine looked beside him towards the clock, now glowing a bright 7:45.

''Good morning.'' Michelle said after turning to face Blaine. ''Last night was great.'' She continued whilst placing her hand on Blaine's legs.  
>''Yeah!'' Blaine replied, trying to sound as honest as possible. Michelle got up the bed and got dressed and left for the kitchen. Blaine slowly got up, got dressed and followed her.<br>''Want some breakfast?'' She asked. He had breakfast and spent a few hours watching tv while Michelle did her laundry.  
>''Wanna stay for dinner?'' Michelle asked from the kitchen.<br>''Uh-no thanks, I gotta go meet Wes and David today. I sorta left them hanging last night.'' Blaine explained quickly.  
>''Blaine, about last night-'' Michelle started, entering the living room.<br>''Can we talk about it later? I really have to clear something up with them.'' Blaine pleaded. Michelle was about to protest, but decided to let him go.

**Xoxo**

''Hey guys, thanks for coming over. I'm really sorry about last night, really I am. I don't know what came over me. I-'' Blaine frantically tried to apologise to his friends.  
>''Hey, hey. Relax dude, we understand. We crossed a line, and we're the ones who should be sorry, really'' David explained with Wesley nodding next to him.<br>''It's just that I'm so _confused._'' Blaine began to explain.  
>''Confused about what?'' wesley asked in curiousness.<br>''Everything!'' Blaine said, placing his forehead on the palm of hand. Wesley and David just looked at him. ''Everything...something happened last night...I dreamt about him-about K-Kurt.'' Blaine continued.  
>''Ohh...'' Wesley and David said in harmony.<br>''I dreamt that I was making love to h-him...and it felt so, so good. Much better that how it feels with Michelle. So, so much better! But I just don't understand you guys. WHY did I like it so much? How is it possible when I'm straight-and have a girlfirend! It doesn't make sence really. It's just my mind isn't it? Playing tricks on me? Yes? Oh, I'm so confused!'' Blaine spoke without pausing for air. He looked up towards his friends and waited for an legitamite explaination. Wesley and David looked at eachother and David finally spoke;  
>''Blaine, we don't know how to say this but, uh, think about it. You don't feel love towards your girlfriend, you guys bearly speak to eachother, and when you do-you fight...You blushed when you met a guy and now you had a sex dream about him-and liked it!'' he said slowly. Blaine stared at them and thought about what his friend was saying. He could only come up with one explaination.<br>''No, no. I'm not gay. I can't be gay!'' Blaine said, burying his head in both his hands.  
>''And why not?'' Wesley asked calmly.<br>''Because-because I just can't!'' Blaine couldn't think of another excuse.  
>''Blaine, whatever your father made you believe-'' David started carefully.<br>''What did you want to do when you woke up after the dream?'' Wesley asked suddenly. Blaine turned to his friend in surprise, and thought back to earlier that day.  
>''To see him again, I wanted to see him again.'' Blaine said, lowering his gaze onto the table between him and his friends.<br>''Then that's what you gotta do.'' Wesley explained. Blaine looked up at his friends in protest, but before he could say a word he got interrupted;  
>''Listen to me, alright. You talking to him might help you. See how you truly feel about him and see if your feelings for him are real.'' Wesley explained, recieving an approving nod from David.<br>''What if he doesn't want to talk to me?'' Blaine said in disappointment.  
>''Are you kidding me? Did you see the way he flirted with you last night?'' David retorted with a laugh.<br>''Look. Tonight we'll go back to that strip club, and you go talk to him. See what happens. How about that?'' Wesley said reasurringly. Blaine thought about it and decided that it was worth a shot, maybe talking to Kurt might help him sleep well again.

**Xoxo**

''Alright, here we are. Let's get a table.'' Wesley said, entering the club and sitting at a table close to the '_men seeking men_' section. Blaine looked around nervously, drying the palms of his hands, which were already starting to sweat, on his jeans. ''_Why am I so nervous?_'' A waitress came to their table to take their orders when Kurt had taken the stage. Blaine fixed his gaze onto the dancing boy who was postively glowing in the lights.  
>''Beautiful isn't he?'' Said the waitress.<br>''Yeah.'' Blaine replied from his dream like state. Wesley and David smirked at their friend while both the waitress and Blaine stared ahead as Kurt did an upside down split on a pole. The waitress turned her head away and wrote down their orders and headed to another table muttering something in the lines of; ''_why does he have to be gay?_'' David and Wesley laughed and looked at Blaine.  
>''Well, from all the attention he's getting from the crowd and the staff, he sure must be a popular one!'' David said with humor. Although Blaine couldn't listen to him as his world only focused on Kurt and his sensual movements around that stage.<p>

His dance ended and Blaine turned back to face his friends when Kurt went behind the curtain. He immediately unbuttoned his first two buttons and gulped down a full glass of ice cold water.  
>''Hot in here, isn't it? Heh.'' Blaine told the guys as they stared at him with twin smirks on their faces.<br>''Oh, it's about to get hotter!'' David said with a grin.  
>''What do you mea-'' Blaine tried to ask.<br>''Hey, glad you guys could make it again.'' Kurt said honestly, placing a hand on the back of Blaine's chair.  
>''Yeah, this place is amazing!'' Wesley replied, smiling. He got up from his chair and asked Kurt were the toilets were. Kurt answered politely. Wesley turned to David and ordered him to go to the lavatory with him, who hastly got up and followed his friends, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.<br>''Do they go to the bathroom with eachother a lot?'' Kurt asked in amusement.  
>''Yeah, they're weird like that, but they're all I have, so...'' Blaine responded with a laugh. Kurt looked at him and giggled.<br>''Hey Kurt, do you mind if a talk to you?'' Blaine asked gently.  
>''You are talking to me, Blaine'' Kurt replied with a smirk.<br>''Okay, stupid question. What I ment to ask was, can I talk to you-talk to you, when you're not on work?'' Blaine asked carefully, looking at Kurt with eyes that were oozing nervousness. Kurt smiled again.  
>''Sure! Tomorrow, at the Lima Bean coffee shop, around 3pm, I'm off tomorrow night. Sounds good?'' Kurt asked.<br>''Yeah, sounds perfect!'' Blaine all but smiled. ''_He didn't so no! He didn't say no!_'' They stared at eachother for what seemed like seconds when a large, tall man came up to them.  
>''Hey, Kurt! Get back to work! I'm not payin' ya to just talk to the client. Either you're serving, dancing on stage, or fucking him! Understand?'' The man yelled. Blaine was about to give him a piece of his mind when Kurt calmly placed a hand on Blaine's chest. Both boys blushed at the sudden contact. Kurt removed his hand rather slowly and smiled at Blaine in reasurrence.<br>''It's okay. He's the boss after all.'' Kurt said sadly. Blaine frowned.  
>''Well, see you tomorrow...Blaine'' Kurt said with a grin, winking finally and walked off. '<em>'He remebered my name!<em>'' Blaine just stood there for few more seconds until he was pounced by his friends and told them of their meeting.

**Xoxo**

That night Blaine didn't go to his girlfriend's house, but decided that spending the night at his own home would be better in order to focus all his thoughts on Kurt. Once again he dreamt about him, loving him.

**Well, this chapter is done. Not so great, but then again I'm not such a good writter anyway xD.  
>More to come! :D Thank you! <strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey you guys! Here's another one. My 'C' button is a little stuck so there might be a missing 'C' somewhere hehe, sorry about that. Anyways, enjoy! Xx **

Blaine woke up the next day, not knowing quite how to feel. Should he feel glad that he may finally understand his true feelings, or should he feel nervous about the possiblilty of the meeting leaving him feeling even more confused? Nevertheless, he got out of bed and waited, waited as the time passed by until he'll meet Kurt again and hopefully get some answers. He decided to do some chores around the house to pass the time and phoned his friends for encouragement. He had, for most of the time, forgot about his girlfriend whom he just left hanging only a day ago. ''_Crap, what should I do about Michelle?_'' Blaine decided that she had at least deserved a text message, definitely avoiding awkward conversation and potential arguments that would surely occur with calling her directly.

''**Hey Mich, sorry I left so sudden yesterday. Everything's fine with the guys. They asked me to go out with them again tonight, hopefully you don't mind...I'll be sleeping over at Wes's tonight, but I'll come over to your place tomorrow after I wake up, I promise. Xx-B'' **

''_Yeah, that should do it...I hope..._'' Blaine sighed and went into his bedroom to change. ''_Okay, what to wear? Something alluring?No! Why would I wanna wear something like that? We're only gonna talk...okay something casual; jeans and shirt. Polo shirt? Nah!... V neck it is. Black, blue, red? Oh, screw it! Red! red!...What's the time?-CRAP!_'' Blaine rushed out of his appartment after grabbing his phone, wallet and car keys and went down the stairs and into his car and drove off.

Xoxo

Blaine got to the Lima Bean in the nick of time. Scanning around the shop for Kurt until he saw him sitting down at a table reading a magazine while sipping on a cup of coffee casually. Blaine smiled slightly to himself and willed the butterflies in his stomach to fly away. Slowly, he made his way towards the occupied table and kindly addressed himself;  
>''H-Hi.'' Kurt swallowed and looked up towards the standing man. A grin spread itself beautifully across his pale face.<br>''Hi, sit down, sit down.'' Kurt put down the magazine and watched as Blaine pulled up the opposite chair and sat down. They stared at eachother for a couple of seconds before Kurt spoke again; ''So, you wanted to talk to me?'' He asked, giving Blaine a kind smile. Blaine smiled back instantly and inhaled in the hopes to relieve himself of his nervousness.  
>''How did you know?'' Blaine asked simply. Kurt kept looking at Blaine, confused.<br>''How did I know what, Blaine?'' he relpied.  
>''How-how did you know that I was gay?'' Blaine said slowly. Kurt frowned slightly in confusion once again.<br>''Excuse me?''  
>''Well yesterday and the day before that, you kind of flirted with me and I thought you must have sensed that I was gay or something-I don't know-'' Blaine now focused his eyes on the brown table top sheepishly. Kurt lowered his gaze towards the coffee cup in his hand.<br>''Blaine, I work at a strip club, it's my job to flirt with people.'' Kurt explained carefully. Blaine felt something in his heart hurt and his stomach had dropped in disappointment.  
>''S-so, you didn't sence some gay vibe from me or-''<br>''Not really. I mean, you were sitting kind of close to my section of the club so I just figured-''  
>''Yeah, yeah. I understand.'' Blaine looked anywhere but Kurt's general direction. He felt so embarrassed.<br>''Blaine, what is this about exactly?'' Kurt asked in interest.  
>''Nothing, nothing. Forget a asked.'' Kurt looked at Blaine with sympathy. Silence fell upon them as the tension became high. Kurt thought for a minute and suddenly purked up.<br>''Hey, seems like this conversation needs a start over, don't you think?'' Blaine mastered up the courage and looked back up at Kurt to find his hand out stretched across the table. ''Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel'' Kurt introduced himself with a friendly smile. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes for a second and smiled back and shook his hand. ''_Wow, they're so soft..._''  
>''Blaine, Blaine Anderson.''<br>''Well Blaine Anderson, since we're here and I'm off work for the day, how about we hang out here and chat for a little while to get to know eachother better? Unless, of course, you have somewhere better to be-''  
>''No! N-not really. I wouldn't mind at all.'' Kurt smiled at Blaine again and took a sip from his coffee. ''Sooo?'' Kurt began after he swallowed. Blaine thought for a second.<br>''So, what's your favorite colour?'' He asked smoothly. Kurt laughed a little.  
>''Really Blaine, that's the first thing you came up with? Alright, alright. I'll give in. Blue. Yours?''<br>''Blue and green.'' Blaine replied, looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt felt a tiny blush on his cheeks and Blaine immediately looked away.  
>''Favorite food?'' Kurt asked with a smile. Blaine smiled back.<br>''Pizza. You?''  
>''Chicken'' Kurt replied with a grin. Blaine laughed softly. After a few more questions they were running out of what more there was to know. They already knew eahother's coffee orders, favorite movies, magazines, musicals, shoe size and other interesting stuff about one another.<br>''How come you work as a stripper?'' Blaine asked out of the blue. As soon as the words hit his lips he regretted them. ''_Really Blaine, what the hell kinda question is that to ask to a person you're trying to get to know for the first time? Idiot!'' _''Kurt, I'm sorry that was out of line, really. Don't answer, please.'' Blaine begged for forgiveness.  
>''No, Blaine it's okay...Well, my mother died when I was young so it was just me and my dad, you see. A few years ago my father got really sick. He lost his job and we couldn't pay the bills, not to mention his medication wasn't so cheap either. I hadn't finished school yet so I couldn't find a job with a decent pay, so there was only one option...'' Kurt gazed down at his now empty cup.<br>''What-what about your father?'' Blaine asked.  
>''He-he died, not long ago...'' Kurt let a stray tear slip down his left cheek.<br>''Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to open up a can of worms-'' Blaine appologised once more. ''_Idiot! Idiot!_''  
>''No, no it's okay. I never talked to anyone about this before, so it's kind of healthy, right?'' Kurt said, wiping the tear away quickly.<br>''I-I guess...you didn't have to tell me, you know?'' Blaine said.  
>''I know, but I wanted to.'' Kurt smiled up at Blaine. Blaine felt his heart warm up and smiled back.<br>''I'm glad.'' Blaine admitted.  
>''So, what about you?'' Kurt asked, changing the subject.<br>''Well, I don't see my parents that much anymore. They're always away on buisness trips and all that and I have my own apartment but I spend most of my time with my friends and girlfirend so-''  
>''Wait, wait. GIRLfriend?'' Kurt asked, as confused as ever. Blaine's smile dropped.<br>''Yeah. Girlfriend.'' Blaine replied, sounding somewhat disappointed.  
>''Blaine, I'm confused.''<br>''_You and me both!_'' Blaine thought as he palmed his face in defeat.  
>''I thought you were...gay.'' Kurt said carefully. Blaine sighed and closed his eyes for a second.<br>''I don't know what I am, Kurt. That's why I wanted to talk to you today. I wanted to know whether you felt if I was gay or not, because I really don't know myslef. Sometimes I feel as if I am, but I can't be, I just can't! I'm so confused!'' Blaine replied with a broken voice.  
>''Why can't you be gay, Blaine?'' Kurt asked in curiosity. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and gave in.<br>''My father...My father caught me kissing a boy when I was 8 years old. He yelled at me and kept telling me that boys don't kiss other boys. That it was a sin. I was raised by a Chriastian mother and a homophobic father. My whole life they made me believe that it was something that one should be ashamed of and rediculed for. That it was against nature and society in general. I was young, I was brainwashed. When a was a teenager I never really fell for any girls, or boys for that matter, so my father was getting paraniod so he decided for me to meet up with Michelle, my...girlfriend and basically just forced me be with her...And I'm scared, Kurt. What if I really am gay? If my father finds out he'll be so, so dissapointed! And mother, mother would just die.'' Blaine sobbed into his hands, not caring that they were in public. Kurt just listened intentively. He got up from his chair and made his was towards Blaine and placed a hand on his sholder and kneeled down to his level.  
>''Hey, hey. It's alright, you'll figure this out. I'll help you.'' Kurt reassured softly into his ear. Blaine moved his head away from his palms and looked at Kurt.<br>''How?'' Kurt thought for a second.  
>''Come over to my place tonight. We can leave now if you want.'' Kurt suggested. Blaine considered his request for a few seconds and agreed. They got up from their table and made their way towards their cars. Kurt led the way and Blaine followed closely behind.<p>

Xoxo

**So, that's it for this chapter. Thanks to those who favorited! :D  
><strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Although sometimes I hate it when it plays out great in my head, but it gets difficult to write it down in words, but I try. Enjoy! xx**

''So, this is it, I guess. Sorry it's not much. Working at a strip club doesn't make as much as you'd think, heh.'' Kurt said as he and Blaine made their way inside Kurt's tiny appartment. Blaine looked around; The appartment was fairly small; containing only one bedroom, a kitchen/living room and a bathroom. It had the essentials, and it was better than nothing.  
>''No, it's alright. It's very...cosy.'' Blaine replied politey. Kurt blushed.<br>''Thanks, it's only what I could afford after my father lost his job.'' Blaine nodded in understanding.  
>''It's just hard to find jobs with decent pay these days, that's all.'' Blaine said, sitting down on the couch situated in the small living room.<br>''Well, truthfully,'' Kurt began saying as he sat near the other end of the couch, pulling his feet up and holding them close to his chest in order to give Blaine enough space. ''I can get a much more decent pay at the club if I wanted to, but I don't.''  
>''How's that?'' Blaine asked, moving himself to face Kurt better.<br>''Well, the dancer/server pay is extremely low compared to those who...you know...'' Kurt began to explain. Blaine smiled briefly.  
>''So, you don't...?''<br>''No. It just doesn't feel right. I'd rather live like this than sell my body to strangers. I-I did it once, but only because my father was getting worse and his medication bill was too much for me to handle, but I never done it again. The problem is; is that my boss is forcing me every day to work as a prostitute, telling me he'll pay me almost double what others get, but every day I tell him no. He'll get pissed at me, but he'd never fire me because, according to him; I get more visitors come and see me dance than those who actually...you know.'' Kurt explained with a blush. Blaine smiled again.  
>''So, he thinks that it'll help the business more if you...do more?'' Kurt nodded and frowned.<br>''Hey, I think it's great that you respect your body like that. From the looks of that place I believe that the business is doing well enough!'' Blaine said honestly. Kurt lost his frown and smiled thankfully at Blaine. Blaine smiled back and found himself blushing again for the hundreth time that day.  
>''...Anyway,'' Kurt began, ''We didn't come here to talk about me now did we? We came here to help you figure some stuff out.'' Kurt said, putting his feet down to the floor and moved closed to Blaine. Blaine's smile dropped and nodded slowly, lowering his head. Kurt understood and began gently;<br>''Okay, let's start with the obvious. I know you said that you haven't, but think well, have you ever had feeling for a guy in the past?'' Blaine's eyebrows twisted in thought.  
>''N-no. Not that I remember...'' Blaine looked back up at Kurt. Kurt nodded.<br>''Okay, what do you feel for Michelle?''  
>''I don't know, I mean, I've been with her for a year and a half, so I feel some sort of love for her, I guess, but the kind of love you feel for a friend and not someone whom you're suppose to love-love, not even when we kiss or...do other stuff. I respect her and care about her, but that's it, I guess'' Blaine said with a frown. Kurt nodded and thought.<br>''So, when did you start having doubts?'' Blaine started at Kurt for a second while Kurt just waited patiently for an answer.  
>''Well, I felt that something wasn't right, wasn't there, for a pretty long time, but my sexuality? I-I started doubting it when I first saw you dance the other day.'' Both Blaine and Kurt blushed at his answer. ''I've never felt that about someone before, and I just don't know how to deal with it. I never thought that it was possible for me to feel that way about another guy before'' Kurt nodded and catched Blaine's eye.<br>''You know Blaine, people don't fall for a gender, but a person.'' Kurt said gently, keeping his gaze towards Blaine's now damping eyes.  
>''My father doesn't think that way.'' Blaine said in a broken voice, one again lowering his eyes away from Kurt's green ones.<br>''But what do you think, Blaine?'' Kurt said, gently grabbing Blaine's hand and placed it on his knee. Blaine blushed through his tears and thought.  
>''I-I don't know...'' Blaine said with a sob.<br>''Kiss me.'' Kurt said simply. Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion.  
>''W-what?'' He asked, wiping away a stray tear. Kurt smiled kindly.<br>''Well, you're not gonna know how you truely feel unless you exprience it, are you?'' Kurt explained, toying with Blaine's fingers. Blaine looked at their joined hand and took a breath.  
>''Alright,'' Blaine said, looking up at Kurt's eyes. Kurt's smile broadened.<br>''Okay?'' Kurt asked. ''You sure you want to?''  
>''Y-yes...I really do.'' Blaine admitted. Kurt laughed softly and moved closer to Blaine until their knees were touching. Kurt began to move in and just as he thought Blaine was having second thoughts, Blaine shut his eyes and closed the distance between them. Their lips touch softly, barely forcing any pressure, but when Kurt placed a reasurring hand on Blaine's cheek, Blaine deepend the kiss slightly until he felt Kurt's tongue asking for entrance. Blaine's heart skipped a beat and parted his lips slowly. Kurt's tongue slid in and moved even closer towards Blaine. Blaine found himself fighting for dominance and in that moment he knew, he knew everything had changed. Their lips parted only when they remembered what air was. They came back to Earth and stared into eachother's eyes for a few more seconds. Kurt blushed deeply and moved off of Blaine, only slightly. When he got his breath back, Blaine smiled up at Kurt and took Kurt's hand in his own.<br>''Well?'' Kurt asked in anticipation. Blaine moved in closer again and placed his own hand on Kurt's cheek.  
>''Person. People fall for a person.'' Blaine replied softly, his breath hitting Kurt's lips gently. Kurt began to smile before he felt Blaine's lips on his one again.<p>

They kissed for what seemed like hours before they both had began to grow tired.  
>''Do you-do you wanna stay here for the night? We can watch a movie and I can make dinner, or order a pizza,'' Kurt asked, his voice filled with hope. Blaine laughed and nodded.<br>''I would love to.'' He replied with a grin.

They spent that night watchig movies, listening to music, eating and talking. They woke up tangled on Kurt's couch, laying down on their sides with Blaine's legs wrapped around Kurt's and Kurt's arms around Blaine's waist. Blaine woke up first but didn't move. He didn't want to move. He just stared at Kurt intentively. ''I guess _I really am gay. How can someone not be when meeting this guy, he's so beautiful and fun. He's like an angel when he's sleeping. I love when his soft breath hits my nose and his little snores are adorable. My heart flutters when we kiss and my knees shake when he's close. This is it isn't it. This is love._''  
>Blaine saw Kurt's eyes open slowly and smiled at the young man in his arms. Kurt yawned slowly and dug his head into Blaine's chest for darkness.<br>''Good morning.'' Blaine greeted with a laugh.  
>''Mmm.'' Was his reply from the bundle of adorableness beside him. Blaine laughed again and hugged Kurt closer. ''I don't feel like moving.'' Came a muffled response.<br>''Come on, sleepy head. You can't sleep all day. You have work at 5.'' Blaine said, all the while playing with Kurt's soft hair.  
>''Mmm...Alright, alright. I'm up.'' Kurt groaned and pulled himself away from Blaine gently and sat up, Blaine doing the same.<br>''Wanna stay here until work?'' Kurt asked. Blaine grinned but then immediately frowned.  
>''I can't. I promised Michelle I'll go over to her's this morning. If I don't, she'll kill me.'' Blaine said in dissapointment. Kurt frowned too.<br>''Well, we can't have that can we...Are-are you gonna tell her?'' Kurt asked.  
>''I don't know yet, I'll try.'' Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine's hand.<br>''Alright, then. Can I make you breakfast at least?'' Blaine smiled.  
>''Yeah, that'll be nice, thank you.'' Kurt grinned and got up towards the kitchen.<p>

When it was getting late, Blaine left. Not before exchanging numbers with Kurt along with some kisses and smiles. He got into his car and drove off.

**Xoxo**

He got to Michelle's house and pulled up to her drive way. He sighed and took a deep breath. ''_I can do this. I just got to tell her the truth..._'' He knocked at the door, which immidietely shot open with Michelle standing in the door way.

''Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in!'' Michelle all but yelled as Blaine made his way inside.  
>''I'm sorry Mich, I told you I was going out.'' Blaine defended.<br>''You sent me a message. A message, Blaine. I sent you thousands of other texts and you didn't even bother to send back!'' She said, furious. Blaine took out his phone, which was now switched off.  
>''I'm sorry, Mich. I guess I ran out of battery.'' Blaine explained.<br>''God Blaine, you always do this. How am I suppost to know what's going on with you if you don't even bother to check your phone every goddam once in a while!'' Michelle yelled. Blaine didn't really feel like her voice right now, and his patience was wearing thin with every syllable.  
>''For God's sake, Michelle! It ran out of charge!'' Blaine's voice was now rising. ''I'm sorry I can't be Mr Perfect for you all the time, okay? I'm only fucking human! Everyday you bitch and moan about me and yell at me for no reason! God! You always find something that irritates you. Well guess what? If I irritate you so much, you can always-''<br>''Blaine, I'm pregnant...'' Blaine's world came to a halt.  
>''W-what?''<p>

**Xoxo**

**And there you go :)...More to come :P  
>Thanks for reading! xxx<strong>


End file.
